hotelhideawayfandomcom-20200222-history
Gestures
Gestures are specific movements, dances, and actions that can be performed by your avatar. In order to do a gesture, you must drag your finger from one box to another on the gesture pad, then release it. Some of the gestures cannot be used until the gesture pad tile needed to perform the gesture is unlocked. In this list these gestures are marked with the symbol. It is worth noting that all gesture patterns will make some sort of shape or formation on the pad. A few gestures will remain active until another gesture is used or the player moves their avatar. Others gestures will end once their animation is finished. All gesture animations can be interrupted by moving your avatar. Gesture Category Considering the function of each gesture, all gestures can be split into two categories. SINGLE PLAYER GESTURES Gestures in this category can be performed anywhere in the hotel by the player that has unlocked the gesture pad tiles needed to produce that particular gesture. TARGETED GESTURES Targeted gestures are split in two categories of: • Targeted partner gestures Gestures in this category can be performed by two players who are friends with each other (with an exception of point and selfie gestures). In order to make these gestures work one person must target their friend by tapping on them and pressing the middle button that appears under their name box. Next, the player who's targeting a friend must press a specific sequence of the gesture pad tiles for the desired gesture. Their friend then will also have to press the same sequence of tiles while targeting the friend. Depending on your level of friendships, the gestures will change and get more intricate animations over time. It's important to note that targeted gestures unlock when player level 9 is reached. Before an avatar reaches level 9 they can only be a part of a targeted gesture if their higher level friend, or a stranger, targets them. • Targeted feisty gestures These gestures work in a similar fashion as targeted gestures. The only difference being, the targeted friend does not need to respond to the gesture, it will perform automatically (aka without the other player's consent). This allows you to do some sneaky and surprising things to your friend's avatar when they aren't paying attention. Targeted feisty gestures unlock when a player reaches level 9 and most also require the two participants to have a friendship tier of 3 or higher. . Single Player Gestures This section contains a list of single player gestures that are currently available for you to use. *Magic Gesture: Top right wind button (blue). Not Bottom right wind button. The rest is fine. Targeted Gestures Please note that unless stated otherwise you need to be at least level 9 to use any of these gestures. Targeted Partner Gestures This section contains a list of targeted player gestures that are currently available to use in game. Targeted Feisty Gestures This section contains a list of targeted feisty player gestures that are currently available to use in game. Category:Socialization